This study is to evaluate the efficacy and toxicity of 9- aminocamptothecin(9-AC) a topoisomerase I inhibitor, in patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia. It is also to correlate antitumor activiy of 9-AC with laboratory markers of tumor resistance.